


Not a Pity Rose

by ImwithyouMarveltilltheEndoftheLine



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Forced Kissing, OMC is a douche, Steve Is a Good Bro, natasha and clint are your beauty squad, reader is a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImwithyouMarveltilltheEndoftheLine/pseuds/ImwithyouMarveltilltheEndoftheLine
Summary: After a Valentine's date with your crush goes wrong, Steve Rogers is there to comfort you, and a little more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Valentines day is coming up and I am boyfriend less and dateless this year so I am dedicating my time to writing fanfics about my dream boyfriends. I'm not lame or anything. So hope you all like it!

Not a Pity Rose 

 

You sat on your bed moping and wiping the tears that stained your cheeks. This was never supposed to happen. You just wanted to have a nice Valentine’s Day with your crush. He had finally agreed to go on a date with you and you spent pretty much the entire afternoon getting ready at Avengers Tower where you currently resided. 

You joined S.H..E.L.D about a year ago as a techie. You were skilled in research and field tactics and S.H.I.E.L.D thought you would have a good asset. Soon you made your way up in the ranks ultimately training under Nick Fury and Maria Hill. every now and again, the Avengers would ask you for assistance on a mission and you obliged. But tonight you had a date with another field agent, Agent Derick Luther who you had developed a crush on and with Nat’s constant nagging and trying to get you to go out, he finally accepted your offer. You were hoping by going out to dinner that something would spark, that invisible force would drive the two of you together. If you had know that that wouldn't be the case tonight, you never would have gone. 

Five hours before, you sat at your vanity getting ready for the dinner date. You applied your makeup, careful not to use a heavy hand but to keep it neutral and enhancing. You curled your hair pulling it back at the sides out of your face then went to change into your outfit that Nat had helped you pick out with Barton’s “man approval”. And lastly you applied a pale pink lipstick and your favorite sweet smelling perfume. J.A.R.V.I.S ordered a car upon request to take you to the restaurant and you glided down to the lobby where the team was waiting for you each nodding their approval and giving you compliments as you passed by each compliment causing you to blush more than the last. 

Bruce told you that you had looked lovely. Thor had told you that any Lady of Asgard you be green with envy if they saw you. Tony didn’t hesitate from pulling you into a hug and telling you he looked beautiful (as well as whispering in your ear if he tried anything he could get him off the force in a snap.) You smiled at the protective side of Tony. Next down the line was Nat and Clint. Clint smiled and reassured you that Nats choice of shoes was the right one, and the redhead assassin simply reminded you that if he tried anything to break out the combat moves she had taught you the previous week. And lastly was Captain America himself Mr. Steve Rogers. You had to admit that out of the group you found him the most attractive, and he had saved your butt a few times on missions. He really was a hero. As you approached him, he tilted his chin down and you could spot a pink flush on his cheeks. 

“You look beautiful Y/N.” he said finally looking up and into your eyes. “Any guy would be lucky to go out with you.”

“Thank Steve.” You said as you patted his arm. 

You said goodbye to your friends and rushed outside noticing you were a few minutes late. You grabbed your coat and slipped it on the christ February air hitting you as you left Avenger Tower and slid into your cab. 

You were thankful that downtown New York traffic was calm that night and you made it to the restaurant in 6 minutes. The car dropped you off and you took a deep breath before sauntering inside. It was an Italian restaurant with a very romantic atmosphere mixed with New York magic. The lighting was dim and all the tables were adorned with candles and a single red rose.

You entered the restaurant waiting in the lobby and searching until you found Agent Derrick. He smiled and waved me over to the table he dad reserved for us. You walked over to the table expecting him to pull your chair out for you, or even stand- but all he did was sit back and smile. You sat yourself down and unfolded your napkin and placed it on your lap. The waiter had already come to the table and so you picked up your menu and grazed through it you eyes leaning towards chicken. The waiter came to take your orders and go give a complimentary wine and conversation between you two started. It was going well, you talked about where you grew up and why you joined S.H.I.E.L.D and what your hobby are. Before you knew it the food was here and conversation died down while you ate. 

The wine was catching up to you and you excused yourself to go to the ladies room. You walked in and once you were done you checked your makeup and proceeded to return to your table. But you didn’t expect your date to be waiting for you in the bathroom hallway. 

“Is everything alright?” You asked him.

He smiled. “Everythings perfect.” He assured and before you knew what was going on he pulled your head to his and kissed you, hard. Your hands flew up to his chest and you began to push and fight him off. 

“Stop Derick.” 

“Come on baby, don’t be like that.” He said pushing you against the wall trapping you there with his arms on either side of your head. 

“No this isn’t why I came out with you!”

“It’s Valentine’s day what did you expect?” 

“Not this.”

“Well consider it a bonus.”

He leaned in again to kiss you, but you thought fast. You jabbed him in the armpit and quickly added another one to his torso. As he leaned down in pain you seized the opportunity and hooked him in the jaw hard enough that you knew there would be a bruise. While he was distracted you delivered one final headbutt causing his own head to slam back into the wall. He slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor and you went back to your table, grabbed your coat and purse, downed the rest of your wine and left the bill for him. 

You used your intercom to call J.A.R.V.I.S for a pickup ride and a car was there in less that five minutes. You arrived back to the tower, dried your eyes before going in and awaited what your fellow Avengers were going to say. 

Just as you suspected, they were all in the lounge snacking on chocolate and making fun of rom-coms when time stopped and they all looked at you and your tear stained face when you walked in. 

After they asked what happened and got up to hug you, you tried to calmly explain what had happened at the restaurant careful not to get anyone (especially Bruce) mad. In your group hug as you were telling the story you though you felt Steve tense up when you said Derick advanced on you even after saying no.” 

Nat offered you chocolate and your choice of move, but you politely declined saying you just wanted sleep. The gang let you go with reluctant eyed and you sauntered up to your room. 

 

So there you were, laid on your bed, hair sprawled you and messy underneath your head, your makeup streaking down your face. You hadn’t even bothered changing out of your outfit, you couldn’t muster up the energy. All you wanted to do was lay and cry. And it was going well until a knock came at your door twenty minutes later. 

“Hey I don’t feel like talking right now!” You yelled turning over to your side back to the door as you bunched your pillow under your cheek. As you expected you heard the door open followed by light footsteps walking towards you.

“Look I really don’t want to talk about it!” You nearly shouted as you sat up and twisted to the direction of the door hesitating when you say Steve a few feet away from you his chin tilted as he looked at your through his eyelashes. Then you noticed something in his hands. A single long stemmed red rose. 

“May I sit down?” He asked. 

“That better not be a pity rose. Pity chocolate I’ll take, but that’s it." But you nodded and allowed him to sit next to you. 

“Unfortunately I don’t have chocolates. And it’s not a pity rose. I actually bought it yesterday.”

“Why?” you asked turning more towards him. 

“Y/N to be honest I like you. And it’s been a long time since I’ve felt this way about someone. If you don’t want to talk about it that’s alright. But I wanted you to have this.” He handed you the rose careful not to let the thorns touch you. “You deserved better than that tonight.” 

He stood up to leave when you placed your hand on his to stop him. 

“Who do you think I deserve?” You asked quietly the butterflies in your stomach battling ferociously.   
Then Steve leaned down and kissed you, and you had never felt happier.


End file.
